The Party: Megan
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: From 'The Diary of Tilly Tierney'. Megan Rumpp is going to a party with her boyfriend, Ben. Except, things don't exactly go as planned when she wants one thing and he wants something totally different. Mentions of sex


_**I do not own this story, the Sims, or even the idea for this story. Sims belongs to EA and the idea for this story/the characters/plot/everything else (i.e. all credit for this little story) goes to dreamcloud1, who is writing a story called 'The Diary of Tilly Tierney'. I am merely basing what happens off an idea she mentioned in chapter 3 of the story. **_

_**(I used a completely different voice from usual to make it sound like what I was getting from reading about Megan, so sorry if it sounds off.) **_

_**Hope you enjoy. **_

….

Ben wears a white, short-sleeved shirt, dark grey trousers, and his nicest shoes. His hair is neatly combed back, and he even is wearing a spritz of the cologne I bought him a few months ago. All of this, just to go on a date with me. I'm so excited. Well, _technically_, it's not a date, and there will a lot of other people there, but still. A chance for alone time with Ben is always a good thing. Even if I _do _have to climb into some other girl's bed to have some.

"So, it's, like, a party? Is that what you're saying?" I finish brushing and twirling my shiny brown hair into an elaborate fishtail braid, smiling sweetly at the mirror. I pout my lips, showing off the fresh coat of bright, pink lipstick I'd just put on. In the hallway, my boyfriend, Ben, leans against the wall, waiting for me to hurry up. He mentioned, earlier, a girl, Tiana or something. Something about a get-together at her house later that night, which is why I wanted to look my best. Who knew who was going to be there? I had to look _stunning_. I _liked _parties, especially if it meant a chance to show off my cute body or my extremely attractive boyfriend.

"Yeah, a party tonight, at five tonight. I was just wondering...it won't be too big, but I thought you might enjoy it, you know?" Ben says, and I could tell he was probably shrugging, like he usually did when talking to me. As if, somehow, if he didn't shrug, I wouldn't understand what he was saying. Yeah, I understand that Ben _totally _respects me and all girls, but he doesn't need to _shrug _at me. He is _so _annoying at times.

"Ok, baby, just give me a minute to get dressed and we can go meet all your little friends, alright? I'm sure Tina will be, like, _so _excited to see us, won't she?"I say, applying eye shadow. Tonight, I'm going to get Ben to finally make love to me, if it is the last thing I ever do. We've been dating for a while now, but he always comes up with these ridiculous excuses. But not anymore. _Tonight will be our night. _No matter what he says, no matter what excuses he makes, I know Ben _really _does love me. The least he can do is love me physically.

"It's Tilly, actually. My friend's name is _Tilly_." Ben explains, sounding bored. For a second, I wonder if I've gotten the name wrong before, but I shake my head, not really concerned. I mean, if he was going to invite me to his female friend's parties, I had a right to not learn their names.

"Whatevs. Tina, Tilly, what's it matter? I mean, if she wants to call herself some faery-tale name, then fine, but don't expect _me _to call her 'Tilly'," I slip into a short pink skirt and a pink and white tank top. It is one of my favorite party outfits, and it makes me look even sexier than normal-at least, _I_ feel the outfit makes me look sexier. It usually is enough to talk any guy into bed, but for whatever reason, Ben seems oblivious to my long legs and my pretty face. It is strange, he was the _first _guy I've ever dated who had yet to suggest a quick trip under the sheets. (Though, after tonight, everything will be _so _different.)

"What do you think?" I ask him, coming out into the brightly lit hallway. "Am I dressed to the nines or what? I hope there's juice at this party of your's, or I'm out. No drinks is _way _boring. Wouldn't be a proper party without drinks, after all." I chuckle, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him, but Ben only shrugs again (_irritating_) and points me to his car.

"Alright, Megan. Just get in the car, I don't want to be late; that would be rude, and Tilly's too sweet to be rude to." says Ben, not even looking at me. _How rude. _He doesn't even compliment my dress or my make-up! What is _up _with him today?

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter, following him outside. His trousers-I'm not one to lie- show off his bum quite nicely, and I wasn't one to pass up a quick glance or two. Hopefully, this 'Tilly' isn't too much of a threat. Most girls aren't-not compared to me-but the way Ben's been acting recently, I'm not too sure if he's not a bit too interested in her and not _moi. _

….

The girl that greets us at the door had long red hair and green eyes. She is pretty, in a traditional sort of way, but her skin is too pale, like she is dead or something. _Major weirdness_, I think to myself. But, whatever. If she wants to look like some sort of vampire, that is _her _problem, not mine. No competition at all, though. Cute, if you like her sort of city-girl style. She was wearing a red dress down to her knees with black trimming, along with a pair of black ballet flats.

_So last season_, I can't help but think to myself. _For Watcher's sake, for a city-girl, you think she would have more style. How boring. _

"Hey, Tilly! Sorry we're so late, Megan got a bit held up." he says, and she nods, inviting us both inside. One glance at me, and I can tell she's embarrassed and shocked, with this look of '_Who is she? Who is this girl?_'. Completely intimidated. Good, she _needs _to be intimidated. Needs to know Ben is _totally _mine, and tonight I'm going to prove it. _She _might be from the city, but I've known Ben longer. I'm his _girlfriend_. She can't compete with me.

"Yeah, no problem, not at all." she says, but her voice cracks cracks awkwardly and I smirk inwardly to myself. I offer her my sweetest smile, as if to say '_Hey, nice place._', but I can tell neither she nor I are falling for the nice girl act. That's fine; I didn't really come here to make buddy-buddy with some pale skinned loser.

"Looks like a great party." says Ben, looking around. I wrinkle my nose as some random guy-another party guest, I assume-begins to rip an old newspaper to shreds. Um, _what hospital is _he _from_? I want to say, but Ben has made me promise to be nice. Retract my claws for the night, and just be a pretty little kitty. _Mraow. _I can do that.

"Let's go check out the place," I say to him, and he nods, moving to follow me. Unfortunately, Ginger grabs his arm before I can pull him into a dance and says something to him. They both wander away from where I'm standing, and I roll my eyes. Can't she see Ben is _mine_? She'll never stand a chance against me, I'm a freaking _C-cup_, for Watcher's sake.

Just then, Ben returns, bringing a drink with him, and, _surprise surprise!_, Ginger-Tilly? Was that her name?- is no longer with him. I wrap my arms around him, thanking him for the drink in my most seductive voice. I'm charmed dozens of guys, so why can't I get Ben?

"How about we set that down for now?" I practically purr, putting the cup on a table behind me. Ben nods, looking around anxiously, but before he can leave me again, I push him against a wall, kissing him as hard as I can. It's clearly a very passionate kiss-only an idiot would think otherwise. I'm using my every ounce of charm and seduction that I can to make him respond. To make him _want _me.

There are people around us, talking and dancing, but right here and now, it's just Ben and me, all that matters. Our lips connected, and I don't even need to breath.

"_Why don't we move this little party to the bathroom_?" I whisper in his ear when we pause for a breath. He gives me a confused look, my intentions not quite donning on him yet. But, before he can clearly work things out, I've already got his arm, pulling him deeper into the house, where there's a bathroom. Where, I'm sure, Tilly has a shower. It's my time-_our _time. The final moment, when I would finally convince Ben of how much I really needed him.

Inside the-super tiny-bathroom, I began rubbing myself against him, feeling the heat of my body. He _had _to want me now, when I am obviously so in need of him. Ben is, to be honest, not the cutest, but he's good enough for what I want. Some people might call me a slut or an easy catch, but I know what I like and what I want. And what I want right now is Ben, even if it _is _in a cheap shower at another girl's house, at her party. Oh, well. More icing on the cake.

I'm pressing against him, his back against the cool shower. Just a few inches away. I'm all over him, begging with my eyes for our two bodies to become one. _Needing _him so badly, it's like a physical pain inside of me. But, then, Ben stops. His eyes have gone wide and I can see nothing but fear in him. I shake my head, pushing in again.

"No. Stop, Meg. You need to stop," he says, pulling me off him. Our lips, separating. I can feel it all over, a hunger that needs to be fed. I push against him again, ignoring his complaints. I _know _he wants this, even if he claims he doesn't. Every guy wants sex with a hot Sim, don't they? Especially _me. _I mean, I'm beautiful, aren't I? So, why isn't Ben saying yes? Maybe he's just a bit confused.

"Let's hop in the shower," I say, nibbling on his ear. He shakes his head, but I continue on, determined. This is his first time, he just isn't sure how to continue. That's all. _He wants this, I know it._ "Don't you want to? I know it's your first time, Benny. Let's make it _special_."

"No," he says again, stronger. He pushes me away, but I merely pin him again. I'm _not _going to be turned down or defeated. With the shower right there, all I have to do is get my shirt off. Just a few more seconds.

"Megan, please-" he begs me, and his eyes show nothing but fear. I stop, completely bewildered. No Sim has ever turned me down. I'm Megan Rumpp, for Watcher's sake!

"What's wrong with you?" I demand of him. "Don't you _love _me? I thought you loved me, Ben. What's going on?"

"Of course I love you, Megan, but I don't want to have sex right now-not in a _shower _at my friend's house! It's rude! It's disgusting. It's not cliché. It's _beyond _cliché, it's tacky. Do you really want to disgrace yourself in a shower?"

"If you really love me, you wouldn't mind where we were. You would just love me," I say, giving him my best pout. The same pout that has made many other male Sims fall over themselves to do my bidding. It's _got _to work on him. But, he only shakes his head, heading towards the door.

"Is it me?" I ask. _Stupid_, I think to myself. Of course it's not me-that's not possible! Just look at me! Any Sim would want me.

"No, Megan, it's not you...it's..." he sighs, as if preparing himself for some big, dark secret. "It's just...I don't _want _this. You, me. I love you, but I'm not _in _love with you."

"What are you, gay?!" I snap, stomping away from him. I don't even look back for a response, too angry. I have never, _ever _been turned down before. My looks alone have gotten me to where I am in life today. What on earth was wrong with Ben, that he would _dare _turn me down? Was he in love with that weird Tilly girl? _Was _he gay? No, he couldn't be gay. _Could he_?

Downstairs, the party is still going on full steam ahead. I don't bother saying good-bye to anyone, least of all stupid Tilly Tierney. On my way out, I pass two girls. One is wearing a light blue dress with lots of ruffles, and the other has on a dark purple strapless and black ankle boots. Cute. I'd have to get the name of their designer. Then, I remember where I am, and what's just happening. I shake my head, and stomp off, determined. _Pissed. _

I shake my head, walking past Ben's car, calling a taxi. Regardless of what had happened tonight, I would prove to Ben that he _needed _me. That he _wanted _me, even if he didn't seem to think so right now. I wasn't going to lose to some ginger freak from Bridgeport, especially not when it came to Ben.

I would be back, soon enough. And Tilly Tierney would need to _watch out. _

….

_**I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to check out 'The Diary of Tilly Tierney', which is updated regularly. **_

_**(Shameless shout out for my own story: Also, updated less regularly, is my own Sim story, Tragic. Feel free to check that out as well.) **_


End file.
